I Won't Let You Go
by Lexana42
Summary: Follows the events of the anime. Haneko, Haruhi's twin, is in Ouran with her and meets the Host Club. She is not pleased at first but it soons changes as she learns to trust them. HikaruXOC.


**I Won't Let You Go (Hikaru love story)**

**Here's my character, the story will be in her POV until I change it:**

**name: Haneko Fujioka  
age: 15 years old  
Hair/Eyes color: Brown hair to the low back/ Emerald eyes  
Personality: Twins with Haruhi. Ultra-protective towards her. Super tomboyish. Refuses to wear any skirts, any dresses or the color pink. Always leaves her hair tied. Otherwise, complains that it's in the way(But she doesn't want to cut it, she's just stubborn like that). It's hard to earn her trust, but when you become her friend, she's loyal and always there to the end. She would do anything for the ones she loves. She takes care of the chores like her sister. She loves to sing, but doesn't talk about it, and never does in front of others. She's got some quirks though. She's stubborn, immature, and a bit of an anger-management. She acts tough, but she's actually pretty vulnerable, she just does everything to not show it (like, she refuses to cry). Only Haruhi and her dad know her true nature. She's scared of thunder like Haruhi. Overall, she's a nice girl. Just a bit childish at times.**

Chapter 1: Starting today, you are host and hostess!

Voices...Loud voices... Annoying voices!

It's been four libraries we tried ever since we got here and it's always the same: people talking and laughing and doing everything except what they're supposed to in a library. What's the point of it then?! "Godamn rich pricks..." I grumbled. Haruhi just sighed and pulled me behind, ignoring my irritated look. The school of the rich, eh? We didn't have enough money to buy the uniform and seeing the look of the girls' one, I wasn't sad about it.

Instead, I wore a black hoodie on top of a yellow T-shirt, red baggy pants and matching running shoes. My hair was tied in two low buns and I had glasses like my sister, except the frames of mine were square-shaped and blue.

As we were going up the stairs, Haruhi looked as irritated as I was. "There are four whole library rooms, so why do they all have to be noisy?" I shrugged "Don't ask me."

We wandered the school for some time, looking for a place to study in peace and quiet, which seemed almost impossible to find here. "It seems like the children of rich people come to school for the fun of it." Haruhi sighed as we passed in front of a window. "If you don't want to study, then don't bother coming to school..." I grumbled.

Then we got to the end of the hallway. "An unused music room... I guess this is about the only place where we can study." Stated Haruhi. "Better than nothing, I guess." I added.

When we opened the door, there was the Host Club.

"Welcome." Was all I heard while I stood, mouth dropped, in front of some weirdo guys. When I gained my senses back, I rapidly smacked the door with my back, as did my sister. "H-Host Club?" We stuttered as I glued even more to the door. I started quickly moving my hand over it, looking for the knob. "Oh, there's a boy." Two, I think, twins said together. A boy? What boy? And come on door knob, I know you're there somewhere. Show yourself! "Hikaru and Kaoru, these visitors are in the same class as you, right?" A guy with glasses asked. "Yes, they are, but they aren't very sociable so we don't know them too well." Pad-guy smirked, which, honestly, creeped me out. For God's sake, where is that freaking door knob?! Oh there it is. I turned it, but it wouldn't open... Don't tell me it's blocked?

"Welcome to Ouran Host Club, Honor Students." That's one welcome I could have made without. "What?" A blonde guy popped up all of a sudden. At this point, we were both struggling against the knob. "Then, these exceptionally rare honor students we've heard about, Fujioka Haruhi and Haneko, are you two?" We flinched. "How do you know our names?" Haruhi asked, slightly creeped out. "Oh gee, they are so going to eat us if we don't escape right now..." I whispered. Haruhi sweatdropped. "It's just that our school tradition makes it difficult for commoners to get in." Pad-guy stated. "I've been told that unless you possess a rather audacious nerve, you cannot become and honor student here." My eyebrow twitched. "Audacious?... Commoner...?" I mumbled. "Why... Thank you..." Haruhi added.

That's when blond guy came from who-knows-where to right behind us, putting his arms over our shoulders. I jumped a bit and my eye twitched. "Yes! He's saying that you are heroes, Fujiokas!" He declared all dramatically. "Even though you might be at the head of the class, you are still the poorest persons in the whole school." My eye twitched again. the dude was starting to get on my nerves AND he was getting into my personal space. Haneko decided that she was tired of him. I started pushing on Haruhi, we were going away from him and his grasp. But, of course, he followed us. "Maybe you lowly people are looked down upon." Holy-, he caught up to us! Back up! Back up! Back up! "No, I wouldn't necessarily go that far." Answered Haruhi without bothering about me pushing her around. "It doesn't matter, does it? Long live the poor! Welcome to our world of beauty!" ... I swear I saw sparkles fly around him just now... That's it, I'm getting out of here.

We both headed towards the door, ignoring the blond guy with its sparkles. But, of course, it wouldn't be that simple, right? Out of the blue, a little blond grabbed my Ruhi just as she was about to open the door. And then, before I could react, the twins came and grabbed me too, bringing me back in the middle of the room. "What the hell?!" I yelled. "Oh my god, RAPE!" They sweatdropped. "What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" I struggled to get free, but they were stronger than me. And they were 2 on 1, mind you. "Calm down, we just want to see something." One of them said. "It won't take long." The other added. They looked at my face and at Haruhi for a couple of seconds before grinning. "As we thought, you are twins!"

... No shit Sherlock

"You just figured that out?" I asked, slightly irritated. All of a sudden, I heard Haruhi scream and I turned swiftly, only to see her back away, hit a pedestal and send a vase flying... Oh no. She bent over the pedestal, trying to catch it, but missed by some 2 centimeters. I didn't think, I just ran and dove to the ground, catching the vase right before it hit the floor. I sighed in relief. "That was close..." I slowly got up, reaching my arms to put the vase back in its place, but then... "Good catch Hane-chan!" was all I heard before someone hit my back, startling me just enough so that I let go of the vase... And it went BANG. "WHAT?!" I yelled. It turned out that the small blond wanted to congratulate me, by hitting my back with his hand.

Right now, me and Haruhi were sweating bullets, partly because the twins were creeping up behind us. "The Renaissance vase that was to be featured at the school auction!" One of them said. "Now you've done it. We were going to start the bidding at 8 million yen for that!

-8 MILLION YEN!?" The two of us yelled. And they said that like it was nothing.

Haruhi frantically tried counting the amount of thousands in the price, failing to I might say. I fell to the ground, my legs collapsing, my soul flying out of my body. "I did say they were gonna maul us, didn't I...?" I mumbled. "Um, can we pay you back?" Haruhi weakly asked.

You wish, Haruhi, you wish... But we probably wouldn't be able to pay them back until we die!

"Could you even? You can't even afford the designated uniforms." The twins stated. We flinched. "What are those grubby outfits, anyway?" One of them asked as he picked my hood. I wasn't so pleased by everything that was happening, and now the guy was too close for my liking. I tried biting his hand, but he got off fast enough, so I ended up biting the air. He looked at me in disbelief as I just got up and walked toward my sister, an irritated look on my face. "Don't touch me."

"So what will it be, Tamaki?" I suddenly heard from the pad-guy. What will what be?! That vase just struggled to the end of my hands, fell and broke on its own! Wonder if I can make them believe that... "Have you ever heard this saying, Fujiokas?" The blonde asked as he sit on his chair, crossing his legs. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do! If you have no money, then pay with your body. Starting today, Fujioka-kun is the Host Club's dog!" We froze.

"T-talk about a change in attitude..." I stuttered. "And did he just call you a dog, Ruhi?

-And you!" He suddenly pointed towards me. I jumped and held onto my sister, almost shaking. The guy COULD be scary. "You will work as a waitress for the Host Club, preparing and serving tea to the customers!" The colors literally vanished from our bodies as the two of us stood there, completely frozen.

This is too much. We've been captured by a ridiculous bunch who call themselves a _Host Club. _I have only one thing to say about this: We are doomed.

**~~* ****The Host Club is now open for business *~~**

"Tamaki-kun, what's your favorite music?

-That one tune that reminds me of you, of course."

My ear twitched.

"I baked you a cake today. Would you have some for me?

-If you will feed it to me.

-Oh, Tamaki-kun!"

... So... Cheesy...

Those fail pick-up lines were so ridiculous I could almost cry. Or commit murder. That option's better.

No, but really, I was supposed to play the game and show a smile and squeal like a fangirl? No thanks. That waitress job was frustrating me more and more and killing someone was becoming more and more tempting. One of those girls could be a good target... "Tamaki-sama, I heard... You're keeping unpedigreed little kittens?" A girl said.

...Kitten? Who you calling a kitten?...

"I wouldn't say kittens, more like... Oh, speak of the devil." I turned around, seeing my dear sister at the door. I brightly smiled. "RUHI!" I yelled, running up to her to give her a big hug. "Where have you been?" I asked. "I was dying in here!" She sweatdropped."Thanks for shopping for us, little piglet. Did you get everything bought all right?

-P-pig?

-First a dog, then a kitten and now a pig? What, are you trying to make a zoo or something?" I asked, kind of irritated.

"So what's this, then?" Tamaki asked, looking at the coffee that Haruhi just gave him. "Just what it looks like, it's coffee." Ruhi answered, stating the obvious. "Don't tell me you don't know what coffee is..." I mumbled. "I've never seen this name brand. Is this the kind that's already ground?

-No, it's instant.

-Instant?" Girls asked, tilting to the side.

Oh for the love of-

"Please someone show a bit of intelligence before I strangle one of those girls..." I harshly thought, snickering at the thought.

"Oh, commoner's coffee, where you only have to add hot water, right?" Out of nowhere, I noticed people had started crowding around us. Really, was it that much of show? "Ooh, I've heard this.

-So it's true about poor people not having any free time, so they can't even grind their own beans, huh?" Other girls nodded behind them.

... They do realize that we're _right here_, don't they?

At this point, pretty much the whole club was here, as well as the other guys. I would have tried to get away, but so much people were keeping me from doing so. "Commoners have their wisdom." Kyoya stated. "It says that 100g costs 300 yen." A twin said. "That's an incredible price drop." The other added. "Guys, it's not some magical beans or something, it's just COFFEE!" I threw my hands in the air. "Why would you even make a fuss about that?

-Because." A twin started. "We never drank that sort of thing." The other continued. "We're curious." They both shrugged. My shoulders dropped. "I'll go buy something else. Excuse me for not getting expensive beans." An irritated Haruhi said. "No Ruhi, don't excuse yourself, it's not worth it." I shook my head. "No wait!" Tamaki exclaimed all of a sudden. Still looking at the coffee, he got up. "I'll drink this." Everyone gasped. "I'll drink this all right!" He threw his hand in the air. Everyone clapped. Both my and my sister's eyes twitched. "All right, Fujiokas, come over here and make this commoners' coffee." We heard Tamaki who had already brought the crowd away for testing. With oh-so-irritated faces, the only thing we could mumble was: "Damn these rich people...

-Oh, Tamaki-sama, you carry the joke too far. There's no way that such a lowly person's drink will be to your taste." I heard from the only girl still on the couch. I turned to her, kind of confused. "Forgive me. I was talking to myself." She turned around, smiling warmly at us. It was the girl who had called us _kittens._

Obviously, Haruhi hadn't heard what she had said, from the look on her face, but I had, and I didn't like what I had heard. Lowly person? I frowned. That smile of hers was so fake. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut by Tamaki calling out to us. We left the girl there, but I couldn't help but look back with a defensive look.

So! Here is the demonstration of commoners' coffee, by commoners! Isn't that something?

... No. It's not.

"There you go." Haruhi said by presenting the coffee tray. "Let the tasting begin." Declared Tamaki with that big smile of his. "I'm a little scared to drink this.

-If I drink this, my father will yell at me."

... You know something in the world is not right when girls are scared of coffee. "For Christ's sake..." I grumbled. "Ooh, you better be careful with this coffee. We never know, it could come to life and eat you all up." I joked, grinning to myself "Or, the heat could burn a hole through your tongues. Instant coffee can be so unpredictable after all." I burst out laughing. But it quickly died down when I saw the horrified look on the girls' faces. Many were whispering things like "Come to life?!" or "A hole trough our tongues?!". I sweatdropped. "Right... So I'm going to get back to work while you all learn what _sarcasm_ means." I said as I lazily walked away. Man, talk about some party-poopers.

"So then, he had this terrible dream, and when he bolted up from it..." Now I was serving the twins' table and since I had nothing better to do, I just listened to the story they were telling. "Hikaru! Not that story! You're awful, telling that story in front of others.

-Kaoru..."

Okay, wait, one of them was crying and girls were holding onto each other. Then Hikaru took his twin's chin and locked eyes with him, under my oh so confused look. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. You were just so cute when it happened, I couldn't help myself.

-Hikaru..."

Just as the girls were screaming, my eyes nearly popped out of my skull. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, slightly disgusted. They looked at me, boredom in their eyes. "What? You don't like our brotherly love?" Hikaru said. "It's our signature act though." Kaoru continued. I blinked. "Act?" I asked. Then it clicked. "Oh! It's only and act! Thank goodness. For a second I actually thought you were..." They were blank-faced for a minute before a grin appeared on their faces. "You just figured that out?" They were mimicking what I told them earlier. "S-shut up..." I turned my head away. Damn, I didn't have anything to retort. I knew their grins had gotten wider too. Then I saw my sister pass by. "Oh, sorry guys, gotta go see my Haruhi."

"Hey Ruhi, watcha doing?" She smiled when she saw me. "Preparing tea for them... Again." I laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." We suddenly heard. I turned around, seeing the same little blond from earlier, on the back of his giant of a friend. "Honey-kun! Mori-kun!

-We've been waiting this whole time for you!" Girls happily said as the boy was put on the couch. "I'm sorry! I was waiting for Takashi to get out of his swordsmanship club, but I drifted out to sleep." He then started rubbing his eyes. "And I still seem to be sleepy.

-How cute!" Girls squealed.

Sure, the little boy was cute, but... "Is that boy really a 3rd-year?" Both me and Haruhi sweatdropped. "Honey-senpai is a prodigy, despite his appearance." I heard Kyoya behind me. A prodigy, huh?

"Haru-chan! Hane-chan!" Honey-senpai made us spin around when suddenly jumping, confusing us both. "Want to have some cake with me?" Our heads were tilting from side to side from the spinning, I was so confused! "No I don't really like sweets...

-And I think I'll pass for now...

-Well, I'll let you borrow my bunny, Usa-chan!

-No, I'm not up for Usa-chan, either.

-You don't like my Usa-chan?" The boy started to get tears in his eyes, that's when my head stopped spinning. We were silent for a minute, staring at the bunny-shaped doll, before Haruhi crouched down in front of it. "I-it is cute, huh?" Honey-senpai blushed a bit, but gave the bunny to Haruhi and spun around, running to the couch where the girls were waiting. "Take good care of it, okay?" I smiled a bit at the adorable sight. But then I told myself: 'That's a weird prodigy there'

"Our club's policy is to utilize everyone's individual characteristics to respond to the needs of our guests." Kyoya explained. "By the way, around here, Tamaki is number one, the King. His request rate is 70 percent.

-What is the world coming to?" Haruhi mumbled. "Or rather, what are the girls' IQ coming to?" I added. "By the way..." I turned to Kyoya. "With your 8 million-yen dept, you are this club's dogs until you graduate- Oh, pardon me,..." He turned to us, smiling. "You're free to run away, but my family employs an able, private police force of roughly 100." He pushed up his glasses. "Do you have passports?"

I... Really didn't like his smile...

It pretty much means that we wouldn't be able to stay in Japan if we ran away. So, since we don't have passports, we're stuck here.

"Yeah, be sure to work hard, uncool students." Then someone suddenly blew on the backs of our necks. We jumped about 3 feet away, Haruhi was rubbing her neck. "Please don't do that." She harshly told Tamaki behind us. I turned to him, panting from the yelp I did. "Are you trying to have me do a heart attack or what?"

He simply ignored us and put his hands in his pockets. "You're not going to get any girls, as disheveled as you look." He looked at my sister when he said that. "I'm not interested in getting any in the first place.

-Yeah, really, why would Haruhi want to get girls?" I finished Ruhi's sentence. "What are you talking about? This is important." He got all worked up about it. "Becoming a fine man, and pleasing the ladies, is everything."

I pouted. "Tch, whatever, you're just talking crap right now. Looks are not important." He looked so aggravated when I said that. "What are you saying?! Beauty is everything! You , young lady, are not going to get any boy if you don't do something about your attire." He pointed at my clothes, then at my hair. A big red vein mark appeared on top of my head. "First: I don't want any. Second: the way I dress suits me perfectly and it's very comfortable." I turned away, shoving my hands in my pockets. "So I don't need your advice.

-And it doesn't matter either way, does it?" Haruhi said, looking at Tamaki from the corner of her eyes. "Men, women, appearances, and such? What's important as a person is what's on the inside, right? I can't understand why this kind of club even exists." I nodded next to her. "It's such a cruel thing, isn't it?" Blondie exclaimed.

Tch. Way of ruining the mood.

"Once in a while, God creates the perfect person, both inside and out.

-Huh?" We both asked, irritated. "I understand how you must feel, wanting to console yourself like that. Otherwise, you couldn't go on living, huh?.." And I stopped listening there, the guy was getting really annoying.

While he continued his speech, we stayed behind, watching him gesticulate. I was cursing under my breath though. "What was it that you call people like this again?" Haruhi muttered to me. I started searching in my head, putting a finger over my chin. "Let's see..." I had it at the top of my tongue too! "Hmm... What was it again?" Haruhi asked. "Hmm... 'A pain in the neck'?" I tried, though I wasn't sure. "No, there's a more precise expression..." She told me. All this time, Tamaki had been rambling on and on in front of us, thinking that we were listening. How wrong he was.

"Oh, I got it!" We both hit our fists in the palms of our hands. "Obnoxious!"

I just didn't realize that when we said that, Tamaki was right next to us. So when he heard, he went sitting in a corner, depressive blue floating around him. "Um... Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, slightly creeped out. "Whoops" I simply said with a bored look on my face. We suddenly heard guys laughing, someone put an elbow on my head. It was the twins. "You're heroes, all right!" I grinned. "Well, gee, thanks..." I had a bit of a sarcastic tone. Then I looked away, my eyebrow twitching. 'But he really IS a pain in the neck.' I harshly thought. "We're sorry. It really did strike a small chord with me." Haruhi awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. I looked at her, my eyebrow still twitching. "I can't believe you're actually pitying this guy." Before she could answer, Tamaki had already gotten up from his corner and all his energy was strangely back. "I see, I see! Then allow me to share yet another skill with you!"

I looked at him like he was nuts. "He gets over things quickly." My sister stated. "Too quickly, I don't know if that's even normal." I added. She nodded. "Sir..." One of the twins started. "Call me 'King'!

-You can teach the basics of hosting as much as you want...

-But in their case, they haven't even passed the first, most basic visual test." His brother continued the sentence. they both got in front of us, crouching down to our faces. "Now, with someone of his type, even if you take off his glasses, his eyes just look that much smaller.

-And with a girl like her, it probably won't change much things if you take her glasses off too..."

When they took them off, without our consent I might add, they both looked completely stunned. Dunno why though. They switched places many times, and blushed a little when they were in front of me.

Then, Blondie came and pushed them aside. He stared at us for a second before snapping his fingers. "Hikaru! Kaoru!

-Yes, sir!"

Before I could even move, they grabbed both our wrists and pulled us somewhere. Fast. While we screamed. Aw, damn, what now?

They had pulled us in a big room with mirrors, bright lights and many, many curtains. That was way too spacious to be a changing room.

Suddenly, the twins pulled out two uniforms, one for boys and one for girls. "Here! Change into these!

-What?!

-Don't ask any questions!"

And they literally jumped on us! Oh, the perverts!

We were all struggling so hard, they tried to get our clothes off, we tried to get _them_ off! "No way!" We both yelled. "All right, we'll change, but you two have to get out!" Haruhi complied. A big yellow flash suddenly got through my eyes. "GET OUT!" I yelled as I threw them both away and out of the curtains.

When everything had settled down, I looked at the damage. My coat was unzipped and a shoulder was out and part of my hair was untied from one of my buns. "How perverted is that!" I raged. I then looked at the uniform they had left me, a yellow-banana-like-girly-ugly-dress. With a red ribbon. "Hell no!" I threw the dress away. "I'm not wearing that.

-Aw come on Haneko, you need to get in a uniform. At least they're giving you one.

-Easy for you to say, you've got the boys' uniform, which is perfectly ok-"

I stopped talking when I turned to Haruhi.

In the little space between the curtains, I saw a blue cloth hanging. I walked closer to take a good look and grinned. Quickly, I ran out, took the uniform, ran in and looked at it with a big smile. No one saw, no one heard. Mission complete. "Much better." I said. Ruhi just rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

There was just a little problem: there were no pants. There was only the jacket and the shirt. When I noticed it, I frowned. Now what? I had the idea of going to look through my bag, the only place where clothes were possibly lying. The only item I found that fitted the description of a black low clothing, however, was a pleated skirt, that would go about to the middle of my tights. "I don't remember putting that in here... How did-" I stopped mid-sentence and clenched my fist "Dad."

Haruhi laughed behind me. "He wants to feminise you." I groaned. "Like hell it would work..." She stopped laughing but still looked at me with an amused face. "Well, it's either that or the dress." I rapidly looked at her then at the skirt and then at the dress. I let out a big sigh followed by a groan. "Godamnit..."

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi asked. "Oh, are you done changing?" A voice asked outside.

Haruhi, all changed, opened the curtain, meeting the whole Host Club outside. I, on the other hand, stayed hidden from view. "I can really keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki started literally swooning over her. "How adorable! You almost look like a girl, don't you?" I snickered. It was so funny thinking that they didn't know Ruhi _was_ a girl. "Huh? Where's your sister?" I heard the twins ask. I flinched.

Out of nowhere, the curtains opened widely, taking away the only hiding space I had. I jumped so high too. "There you are!" The twins exclaimed, a victorious grin on their faces. It quickly vanished though when they saw me.

I had chosen the skirt, so I actually had a personalised boy uniform. The hair designer had taken off my buns too. I had pleaded her to leave my hair tied so she had done a side ponytail on the right of my head instead. That's one hairstyle that suited me perfectly. And I swear to god, if the little pink color on the twins' cheeks right now are not blushes, then I don't know what they are.

"Haru-chan, Hane-chan! How cute!" Honey exclaimed. "If that's how you really look..." A twin started. "You should have said so sooner." The other finished.

But still, I can't believe one uniform costs 300 000 yen.

"Might even be able to draw some customers like that." Kyoya said. I sweatdropped. He really only thinks about profit, doesn't he? "Yes, it's all just as I figured!" Tamaki exclaimed with one of his sparkly poses. "Bullshit..." I muttered. "The errand students have graduated!" Tamaki pointed at us. "Starting today, you are official members of the Host Club! I will train you to be first-rate hosts. If you can get 100 customers to request each of you, we will forgive your 8 million-yen dept." We looked at him for a moment, but then it clicked. "Hosts?" We both said.

NOW, we're in trouble.

**~~*Haruhi and Haneko also now open for business*~~**

"Haneko, what meals do you like?  
-Your eyes are so pretty...  
-They sparkle so much."  
Three boys were talking to me.

So I am now a hostess. A hostess who had three complete strangers in front of her. A hostess who had _no freakin' idea what she should be doing_!

So right now, I was smiling awkwardly and sweating bullets. All this because three boys had requested me and I had no damn clue what to tell them. I was even more nervous knowing that Haruhi was in the same situation.

One of the boys had black hair, the other dark red and the last, brown. They were all looking at me, expecting some kind of bright answer. Really, who'd have thought that I would attract guys in that female-hormones-filled-place?

"Haneko, why did you come to this school?" Why? well that's because of mom... Hey, maybe I can tell that story! It's not much, but it's all I have.

"So you're mother passed away when you were still young, because of an illness? It must have been tough." The black-haired one said., resentment in his voice. "It was at first, that's for sure." I answered. I didn't really have a sad look, since the years had taken the pain away. I just accepted that fact that she was gone with the time, but if I would have told that story ten years ago, I would have broken into tears. "Haruhi and I decided to take care of the chores ourselves, to help our dad. Sure, it's demanding sometimes, but I don't mind if I'm helping my family. All I want is for Haruhi and dad to be happy." I winked at them at the last sentence.

Their faces turned bright red. "U-uh..." The black one stuttered. "Do you mind if we, um..." The red one continued. "R-request you again tomorrow?" The brown finished. I smiled of all my teeth. "By all means, of course." I mentally threw my fist in the air. One point for the pretty girl! I've got customers babe! I'm gonna repay that dept and get us both outta here!

While I was celebrating in my head, Tamaki snapped his fingers at me and Ruhi. "Haruhi, Haneko! Come here for a minute." Oh boy, what does Blondie want now?

I got up a bit reluctantly and made my way next to my sister. "Yeah?  
-Say hello. This is my regular guest, Princess Ayanokoji." He gestured to the girl next to him. It was the one from earlier. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi smiled at her. I really didn't want to be nice to that girl, but for the sake of our dept, I managed to force a smile. "Yeah, nice to meet'cha."

Just smile and continue, Haneko, smile and continue...

I kept telling myself that to not crack and let my frustration take over my self-control. Until I saw Tamaki make a big astonished weird face. I couldn't even react taht he had stuck us between his arms and was spinning us around like crazy. "That was so cute! Those airs of bashfulness were good, good, very good!"

I violently struggled to set myself free. "Let me go, Blondie! Let me go already!" With a quick move, I was able to dislodge his arm around me and to get him off. I started pulling at Haruhi as soon as I was off to let him go of her too. "Mori-senpai!" She yelled, sticking an arm in his direction. "I'm not letting you go!" Tamaki kept repeating. "HELP!" We both yelled at Mori. In a second, Mori had gotten to us and was lifting Haruhi in the air. We all stopped moving at the awkward moment.

"Mori-senpai, you didn't have to go that far." Tamaki said. "Y-you can put Ruhi down now." I added. "Come on, come back next to Daddy's heart!" Tamaki expectantly looked at us. "We don't need two fathers." We told him.

And from the corner of my eye, for a second, I was sure I had seen the girl on the couch glare at us.

"Huh? My bag is gone.  
-Gone? How come it's gone?  
-I don't know, I had it this morning..."  
As we tried retracing my sister's bag, I happened to look out the window. Something had caught my eye. I got closer to see better and what I saw shocked me. "Uh, Ruhi... I think I found it." She got closer to look herself and looked as shocked as I was. "Aw, man... I didn't think there was any bullying at this school, but sure enough..."

We ran through the hallway to get to the fountain outside, where we had seen Haruhi's bag. If I catch the one who did that... He's not gonna believe it.  
"Oh, it's you."  
... Or rather, _she's_ not gonna believe it.

We stopped running just as we passed next to the same girl as before. "How nice for you, to have Tamaki-sama tidy you up. While you're at it, why don't you correct your poor upbringing?" And she walked away.

The bitch was really getting on my bad side now. Her words were like poison. Like hell I'd let her talk about us like that.

I quickly took a step towards her, rolling up my sleeve before Haruhi grabbed my arm, signaling me to stop. I looked at her, mentally telling her that I couldn't bear what that girl was doing with us. She looked at me ever so serious and shook her head. "Come on, we have to get my bag." She pulled a bit on my arm to make me follow. I complied, but not before making myself a mental-note to let the bitch have it later.

"That girl clearly did it. It couldn't be clearer." Now, we were both searching through the water for the wallet we hadn't found yet. "Well, yes, that was probably the guilty party, and whatever her reasons were, we have to find the wallet or we won't have any money for food this week." She answered. "I know that, but still-  
-Hey commoners!" I heard behind me.

I rose up and looked, and I saw Tamaki stand next to the fountain. "You've got some nerve, skipping out on club activities." I 'tch'ed' and started searching again. "Why is your bag all wet?" He asked. "I just dropped it. I can't find my food money for this week." Haruhi answered.

Right, _dropped_.

I then heard a splash and turned around. Tamaki had gotten in the water and was searching with us. I got up. "That's okay. You'll get yourself all wet." Haruhi told him. "Really, we can search it ourselves." I added. "Getting wet isn't going to do any harm, is it? People always say that I'm dripping with good looks after all." I stared at him. Something about him just seemed... Different somehow.

"Oh, might this be... What you're looking for?" He winked at us, showing the wallet that was in his hand. As he got closer, Haruhi just continued looking at him. "What's the matter? You're off in space. You haven't fallen for me, have you?"  
... Well, the difference didn't last.  
"Who, me?" Haruhi took the wallet from his hand. "Still, how does something like this happen?"

Oh that's easy, just ask the 'princess' that's always next to you. I would have loved to say that, but Ruhi just said that she dropped it out the window.

"Haneko?" I turned my head. "Huh? Did you say something?" The customers in front of me looked worriedly at my face. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been drifting off in thoughts for some time now..." The red one asked. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just worried about Haruhi..." I turned my head towards her. The bitch had requested her. Ever since she did, I kept a close watch on her. If she tried anything, she'd have to deal with me. "What's worrying you so much?" Brown guy asked. I looked at him. "That girl." I simply told him. Yeah, I'm sure that she's... "Jealous?" I heard Haruhi finish at her table.

I didn't see anything, I just heard a big crash, dishes breaking, and when I turned my head, I saw my sister on top of the girl as she screamed. "Haruhi-kun... Haruhi-kun suddenly attacked me!" I shot up. Oh no, she didn't! "Somebody, quick! Deal with this commoner!"

I was about to run up to them and deal with her myself, but the twins suddenly stopped me, telling me that they would take care of it. When they got up to them, they simply showered them with water. Haruhi slowly got off her, I ran next to her to make sure she was okay.

"What are you doing?" Bitch asked. Tamaki came and helped her up. "Tamaki-sama, Haruhi-kun assaulted me." I glared at her. Who does she think she is? "How disgraceful." Tamaki started, holding the girl's chin. "You're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, aren't you?  
-How can you say that? Do you have any proof?" He lifted her head. "You really are quite pretty, but you are not fit to be our guest. I know this much- Haruhi is not that kind of man."

The whole club was looking, the twins were sticking their tongues to each other and me and Ruhi were crouched down on the floor, watching the scene. "T-Tamaki-sama, you idiot!" The girl yelled before running off and out of the room.

I couldn't help myself, I got up and put my hand next to my mouth. "And don't come back soon!" I yelled at her. "Haneko." I heard Ruhi with her strict voice. "Aw, but it was too tempting.  
-I'm going to decide your punishment for causing this trouble." Tamaki started, before pointing at both of us. "Both your quotas are increased to 1000!"

We both got a big desperate face on. "1000?" Haruhi weakly repeated. "But... It wasn't even our fault..." I tried explaining. "I'm expecting much from you, rookies." He winked at us. I looked at him like he was nuts again.

Kyoya then showed a red bag as I helped my Ruhi up. "This is the only spare uniform we have. It's still better than that wet one, though, right?" Haruhi looked inside the bag and then at him. "Thank you very much."

Haruhi had dragged me into the dressing room with her, so I was sitting on the floor close to her. "I can't believe you actually want to wear that horror of a dress..." I told her. "I don't mind it, contrary to you." I stuck my tongue at her, she smiled.

"Haruhi, here..." We heard behind the curtain. It was suddenly opened to a Tamaki with towels in his hands. "Some towels." He suddenly stopped when he looked at my sister. The two of them looked at each other before Tamaki closed the curtain because, basically, he had seen her in her undershirt.

"Haruhi...  
-Yes?  
-You're a girl?"  
I got out of the changing room and showed him Ruhi's student card, a bored look on my face. "Biologically, yes."

Well, the secret is out it seems.

Haruhi then opened the curtain, in one of those banana dress. But she actually looked cute in it. Tamaki practically freaked out though. "Senpai, if you all think of me as a boy, then that's okay with me, too." She started. "Our feeling is... That any awareness of being a boy or a girl falls lower than that of being a person."

It turned out that Kyoya knew it from the start and the others figured it out along the way. Tamaki was, like, the last clueless one to not notice. "This is quite an interesting development." Kyoya said. "It sure is." The twins added.

I then looked at them for a second. "Uh, wait, what are you all doing here all of a sudden?" The twins shrugged. "We didn't have anything better to do." Haruhi brightly smiled at Tamaki. "Still, senpai, you were kind of cool earlier." She told him in such a cute way.

He blushed so hard when she said that too... I nearly started laughing. Ruhi then looked at me, deep in thought. "You know, being a host, and getting fussed over by girls might not be all that bad." I nodded. "And even though I don't especially like having these boys around me, I guess I can get used to it." I smirked. "I know! How about calling every guy 'dude' now?" We looked at each other before lauging.

**Hope you had fun reading, cause I sure had fun writing. More will come soon, be patient and you will be rewarded. ^^**


End file.
